So Wrong
by suppi-kero-chans
Summary: Duo and Heero have a good relationship. Sure, they aren't the most affection couple ever, but that doesn't mean anything is wrong... Right? ::complete::


Don't know what inspired this. Just kinda sitting, and thinking, and it happened. I do not really have this opinion of Heero. I love Heero and believe he loves Duo. Just in a bad mood and took it out on Duo-kins. Gomen. Also, yes, this is a one-shot. If I get feedback, even _one_ little note saying I should go on with it, I will. I just don't know about it right now... 

********************************************************************************************* 

Duo looked out the window, his eyes dark and thoughtful, a state they usually didn't get to unless there was a problem. But wasn't there a problem? Wasn't this a problem? For months the braided pilot hadn't been able to think about anything beyond the boy who slept in the bed beside across the room from him. Not surprising. Well, liking a boy wasn't a surprise at least. How long had he and the Wing pilot been together? Two months now since that first night? Yes, two months exactly. 

But that didn't seem to count. Heero was his lover, not a boyfriend. Boyfriends hold you when you're upset and tell you everything is going to be alright. Duo lifted a hand to his bruised cheek. They don't hit you and call you an idiot. They don't lie to you and make you think they love you. Boyfriends don't point guns at you and call you a- 

No, let's not get on _that_ again. After all, isn't he right? Duo asked himself. Doesn't he have a point? He sighed heavily and rested his head against the window pane, feeling the cold glass against his skin. 

It had been nearly a week since he and his current mission partner had gotten to the boarding school and still no contact. Quatre was suppose to contact them with the name of the OZ ambassador's son, their current assassination target. 

The boys hadn't planned on staying for more than three days, this new schedule was not working out. Duo was finding it harder and harder to sleep in the same room as the other pilot. Literally. If only Heero hadn't fucked Wing up so much on his last mission. Then he'd be here instead of having to stay at the hanger to fix his gundam. 

Not that him being here would be much better, Duo mused, thinking of the look that had flashed in Heero's eyes right before he left last weekend. I think I'd rather suffer with a hard on than a hard Heero. 

Suddenly the door opened and the object of Shinigami's secret affection walked into the room, his face set and thoughtful. The blue and while uniform of the OZ school looked as good on the other pilot as anything ever had. 

Duo felt his stomach turn. Why do these boarding school uniforms always have to be so tight? he wondered. On some people they show so much, on me they don't hide a thing! 

"Duo, have you heard from Quatre yet?" that soft, smooth voice asked. 

He plastered a grin on his face, hiding as best he could the melting feeling that was threatening to overtake him. "Nope, not yet. Him and Trowa must be having a good time on their side of the mission, ne?" He winked. 

Wufei rolled his eyes and sat on the bed, a troubled frown creasing his dark brow. "It's been a week." 

Duo nodded and stood up, his mind pulling him towards the door and the safety of the hall way. "Yep, sure has. And because of them I have to take that Trig test Monday. So, I should probably look at the book." He walked to the door of the room, his braid swinging behind him. "Hell," he added with a laugh," I might just open it, too. See you at dinner." 

Once the door was closed, he let out the breathed he'd been holding. Stop it, he ordered his pounding heart, and trying to quell the butterflies that were doing flips in his stomach as well. As if on cue , the bruise on his cheek began to throb guiltily. 

_"I saw you looking at him," Heero growled in a low voice. He had Duo's upper left arm in a vice grip, squeezing harder every second. His eyes blazed accusingly, boring into the Deathscythe pilot with an intensity only the Perfect Solder could manage. _

"No I wasn't. Heero, let go. Please, you're hurting me." Duo knew he sounded weak and pathetic, and he hated himself for it. He wished he could take the words back, or at least make them more forceful. "I wasn't looking at him. I swear-" 

The braided boy was silenced by a hard slap across the face. Heero tightened his grip even more, holding Duo in his place, not allowing him to move away. "If you ever look at him again, you will be sorry." 

Just then the door to the hanger opened. Trowa stuck his head in and called, "I'm going with Quatre. Duo, you get the boarding school," and was gone just as quickly. 

Duo turned from the door back to meet his lover's heavy glare. Heero slowly released him and said, "If you do anything, you little slut, you are going to be so sorry." 

Walking down the hall with long, quick strides, Duo pushed the memory away. That had been a week ago and the bruise was only presently turning to a dull yellowish color. There were also heavy, grayish-green finger prints on his arm. He doesn't mean to hurt me, he told himself. Heero just gets carried away some times. He's protective. He just- He just loves me, that's all. 

The words sounded fake even to him. 

************************************ 

Wufei sat on the bed for a while after Duo had left the room, thinking about their situation. Not only were they stuck with no way to contact Quatre and Trowa, but they also had no way of leaving until the job was done. And, of course, Trowa had wanted to spend some time with Quatre, leaving him with the biggest idiot in the world. 

Who the hell, besides Duo, could get hurt falling out of their gundam? He shook his head. If I ever did that I would be too ashamed to go near Nataku ever again for any reason. 

_Wufei glanced over at Duo as he climbed into the passenger seat of the truck. He had just finished saying his good-byes to Heero and Deathscythe. The Shenlong pilot noticed the red mark on the side of the other boy's face. _

"What happened to you?" 

"Oh, nothing. I was just getting something out of Deathscythe for Heero before I left." 

"And that give you this?" he asked, turning Duo's head so he could see the mark in the rear view mirror. 

"Well," he said sheepishly with a shy grin, "I kinda fell trying to get out. Landed on a pile of tools Heero had by Wing." He laughed a little. "Pretty lame way to get hurt, huh?" 

Wufei didn't reply, only turned the key in the ignition, a small thought nagging him slightly. Something about the boy's explanation just didn't sound right. But what- 

"Aren't you too young to be driving?" 

"So are you," he retorted. 

"I'm older than you. Please-" 

"No." In defense of his answer, Wufei added, "You can't even get out of your gundam with out breaking something. What makes you think I want you driving a truck that I happen to be in at the time?" 

Duo was quiet as he turned to look out the window. 

The Chinese boy didn't feel one bit guilty. He should be ashamed. Maybe that will keep him quiet for a while. And besides, I forgot to pack pain killers incase dealing with him for a twenty-seven hour drive gives me a headache. 

He is just plain useless, Wufei concluded to himself. I don't know what Heero sees in him. 

He stood up and walked to the computer that was sitting on the table. Turning it on, he checked the e-mail. Nothing. Wufei sighed and switched the lap top back off and walked to the window. 

He looked out at the cold, rainy afternoon sky. The clouds moved lazily along, It was going to be cold all weekend. The boys would be confined to the dorms and hall ways. Two days without classes, without good company, and with out a escape from the braided baka he shared a room with. 

Also, two more days without sleep. 

Duo had been having some kind of dreams ever since they got there. Dreams that included loud moaning and the occasional mention of Heero. Dreams that kept Wufei awake until some time around three in the morning when Shinigami would finally settle down into a deep sleep punctuated by short, shallow breaths and a deep, very annoying snore. 

Why couldn't Heero or Trowa have just come? Not saying either would be too much better for conversation and company, but at least they're quiet. 

*************************** 

Duo went back to the dorm about ten minutes before lights out. He skipped dinner, not wanting to face Wufei and the temptation he always felt when the boy was around. He heard a low rumble of thunder and thought with dread about the two days of unoccupied time he would have to spend with the Chinese pilot. There was a huge storm raging outside , threatening to pull the roof off the building. 

I hope the power doesn't go- 

The lights flickered and went out completely. 

Damn it. 

*************************** 

Wufei lied on the bed, nothing else to do in the forced darkness. He couldn't even check the e-mail because the lap top wasn't charged enough to even turn it on and there were no batteries. 

Suddenly the door opened and Duo walked in, his math text under one arm. "Thought you'd be asleep. Early to bed early to rise. All that shit." He dropped his book on the bed and moved in the dark, not paying any attention to his friend's silence as he pulled a pair of sweat pants out of his dresser drawer. 

Wufei suddenly sat up, the annoying boy's presents reminding him of his torment from the past week. That stupid radio of his! It had been blaring heavy metal all week, shaking the windows a couple times. Duo had almost had it taken away one time, but he was only given a warning. It has to have batteries! 

He picked the radio up off the dresser and flipped it over. 

"Hey, Wu, what are you- No! Don't kill the radio! Man, now what are we going to listen to?" The braided pilot let out an almost pained cry as his partner ripped the batteries out of the back of it. 

The day the music died, Wufei thought with a smirk, basking in Duo's protests. Idiot. "We need to check the computer and it isn't charged." He set to radio down and picked up his lap top. Within seconds the glow of the screen filled the room. However, there was nothing. Not even a hello letter from Heero- 

Come to think of it, that's odd. The Shenlong pilot looked at Duo out of the corner of his eye. We've been gone four days longer than we planned and no messages have been sent out to or received from Heero's address. I'd think the happy little couple would be writing each other every day. Or at least to get this delay thing straightened out. Weird. 

"Can I have my batteries back now?" Duo asked impatiently, his hands planted firmly on his hips, a scowl on his face. 

"No." 

"Wufei! They're mine!" He made a grab for the computer, but Wufei pulled it away. 

"Well I don't feeling like listening to any of that shit you call music . It's my night off." 

Duo reach around him, trying to get the computer and his batteries. "I don't care what you feel like doing! Give 'em back!" He nearly fell as Wufei moved away from him and around the bed, his support beam gone. 

"No!" the small boy yelled back. He backed up to the wall, Duo looming towards him slowly. 

"Just give me the-" He lounged, but Wufei jumped out of the way and onto the bed. Jumping from one bed to the other and then down to the floor, he landed across the room and by the door. Duo glared at him as lightening struck just outside their window. 

Wufei was breathing a little hard, this being the most of a work out he 'd gotten all week. He waited for the other boy to dive after him, to try to pin him in the corner, but he didn't. He merely stood there looking, for all intensive purposes, like a pissed off child who could do nothing to his assailant. 

What's wrong with him? Isn't he even going to try to get me? He can't be that worn out yet, Wufei wondered, a little disappointed. For the first time since they got there he was having a little bit of fun. Though he doubted he would admit that to his unwilling opponent in this little cat-and-mouse game. 

To Wufei's surprise, Duo's shoulders slumped and his glare fell. He shook his head and walked into the dark bathroom. 

Just then the back up generator kicked in, waking up the sleeping lights. They were less bright by all means, only casting a light glow through the room, but it was enough to see with. Duo closed the bathroom door , flicking the light on. After a couple seconds the younger pilot heard the water in the shower start to run. 

************************* 

Duo stepped under the cold spray of the water, his mind reeling. Stony , uncaring words wrapped around his brain: 

_"Give it to me!" _

"What?" Heero asked, holding up Duo's favorite CD. It was a new one, fresh from the North American market. "You want this?" In an easy, downward sweep, the dark pilot smashed the disk into pieces on the edge of the table. 

Duo clenched his fists in restrained anger, his nails biting into the tender flesh of his palms. 

Heero walked towards him slowly, a piece of the CD still in his hand. "Don't be so upset." He held it out for his lover to take. "It wasn't very good any ways. You wasted your money." 

With that he had walked out of the room, leaving Duo there to brood, frustrated tears stinging his eyes. 

What bothered him most wasn't that Heero had broken his new CD. It wasn't even that it was currently his favorite. He was more mad because he had paid for it. He hadn't planned to, but just as he was about to slip the twenty-five dollar disk into his jacket he remember promising Heero he wouldn't steel any more. 

"I hate him so much," he whispered, squeezing the broken piece in his hand, cutting his palm even more. 

I hate him so much, Duo thought, closing his eyes and seeing Heero's face hovering in the darkness. God, I hate him. 

He began to think about what just happened with Wufei. He seemed to be enjoying himself. What? Is taking my things and breaking them or just plain not giving them back that much fun? With a disgusted snort his punched the wall. Maybe I should try it some time, huh? 

When he could no longer feel the cold water, his body numb to the very core, he stepped out of the shower and pulled his sweat pants on, wrapping his hair in a large towel which still couldn't hold it all. After standing there to let it dry a little, Duo threw the towel on the floor and picked up his brush, raking violently through his hair, pulling small clumps out with each careless stroke. 

After all the knots were gone, he braided it quickly to keep it from getting knotted again and opened the bathroom door. He hoped Wufei was asleep. 

No such luck. He was quite awake, reclining on his bed, reading a novel that had been assigned for the English and Grammar Study class they shared. 

"Thought you'd be asleep," he muttered, crawling into bed and pulling covers up over his shoulder. He shivered slightly, cursing himself for picking the bed that was right under the AC vent. 

"All that early to bed shit, right?" 

"…" 

**************************** 

It started around eleven like it usually did. Duo's nightmare/_very_ good dream- which ever it was. Duo moaned a little and began to whimper, his body shifting under the blankets. 

Wufei sighed and rolled over so he wouldn't have to watch the boy writhe. Whatever he was dreaming about was personal. All dreams are. 

The moans began to come a little louder and with more- What was that? Pleasure? Fear? Which ever, the Chinese boy ignored them. At least until he heard something that hadn't been said in those fitful hours by the sleeping boy before. 

"Wufei, please… No…" Duo whimpered again. 

Wufei rolled over quickly, sitting up as he did so. He stared and listened to other pilot's words. They came in short gasps and were none-more coherent than they were any other night. Only this time, his name seemed to find its way in there every now and then, mixed with a few Heero's, as well. 

What could he be dreaming about? The boy found himself hoping that what ever it was, was on the nightmare side of the spectrum. The thought of Duo Maxwell having a dream that sounded like that, and that also included himself, which wasn't bad, disgusted him. However, he had to admit it was also a little exciting. With each time Duo moaned his name, Wufei felt the tightness in his abdomen grow tighter and tighter. 

Gods, what is wrong with me? he wondered. This is Duo. When the tightening sensation became too much, Wufei stood up and walked into the bathroom. It wasn't anything a cold shower couldn't cure. And I think I should talk to him in the morning. Maybe find out what he's been dreaming about this week. Might give me an idea as to where my name comes in. 

************************** 

Duo woke up in the morning, his mind thick with sleepy fog as he pushed the remaining pieces of his dream to the side, feeling more than a little sick once he noticed what was in those pieces. 

Where did that come from? he wondered. Wufei and Heero have nothing in common. He would never do anything. He isn't the type to get violent with anyone if he isn't provoked. I'm just being overly sensitive, that's all, and I need to stop it. If I keep bugging out when he's around he might start to think something is wrong. He may even, if we're home when he really notices it, talk to Heero. 

He looked over at his friend who was already up, as he always was when Duo woke in the morning. "Morning, Wu. How'd you sleep?" 

************************** 

How did I sleep? What a perfect question to open the conversation. "Not very well. Truthfully, Duo, I haven't slept all week." Now, should I take the annoyed or concerned approach? Well, the annoyed might just make him lie to pacify me and that isn't what I want. So, concerned it is. 

"Oh? Why's that?" 

"You." 

*************************** 

_You?!_ Duo felt something clench in his stomach. Hadn't he fantasized about hearing that from the Chinese boy so many times? 

_"Duo, I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about you all night. I have a confession-"_

Duo forced the familiar thought away. There was no way that was what he wanted to talk about. It just couldn't be. Could it? 

************************* 

Wufei began tentatively, noticing to look on Duo's face. "I'm worried about you, Duo. You- You keep talking in your sleep and it keeps me up. Well, are you having bad dreams, or something?" 

The look on the braided boy's face was hard to read. A little scared, sad, relieved maybe. 

************************* 

Worried? Duo thought thinly. He's been worried about me because I've been talking in my- An intense feeling of dread stole over him. God what have I been saying? 

He thought over all the dreams he'd had over the week. Violent dreams, most of them. Usually Heero was in them, yelling at him, hitting him. Some times it was the little dominance rape scenario where Heero beat him then forced him to have sex with him. That one was most common. But it didn't mean anything, really… 

"Duo?" 

"Huh?" 

"Is something the matter?" 

Is something the matter? Yes. No. Of course. "No, I just, you know, talk in my sleep." His voice was casual. Or as casual as he could make it. There was a little tremble behind it, but it wasn't noticable. 

*************************** 

His voice is shaky, Wufei observed. Other than that he doesn't seem bothered in the least by my question. Eyes are normal, not pale or anything. No stammering, he isn't physically shaking at all. Strange. I wonder what it could possibly be. 

"Why?" Dou continued. "Did I say anything… weird?" 

So now it comes out. He knows what he was dreaming about. 

"Not really. Mostly just whimpering and stuff. Just thought you might be having a bad dream. Maybe you want to talk about it or something, that's all." 

Should I mention Heero? He couldn't possibly lie to me if I threw out Heero's name. 

*********************** 

Whimpering? That isn't too bad. 

"No, just a couple bad snacks too close to bed time. I start feeling a little sick when I go to sleep so soon after eating. That's all it is." 

I think he believes me. Then again… 

Wufei's expression remained closed and thoughtful, a little bit of concern and question in his eyes, but not much. He seemed to be rifling through something in the back of his mind. 

What could he be thinking? He can't possible be holding any more cards . He's got all of his out on the table. "Thanks any ways," he tossed in, trying to give a hint of finality to the words. 

******************* 

A mini battle was taking place behind Wufei's eyes- to bring out the fifth ace, or leave it up his sleeve for the next hand? 

I think I'll save it for now. Maybe wait until tonight. Hmm, if I wait until he's having that dream again then wake him up he'll have it right on his mind and be a lot more tired than he is right now. That would help drag it out of him. 

Wufei smiled at Duo. "No problem. Just wondering." 

Outside last night's storm raged out wit even more force, the lights throughout the entire school still dull and lifeless as the back up generator turned, powered by a huge car battery. The air was thick and the earlier cold from the on-set of the late spring rain was fading into a humid cloud that hung heavily in the room, the AC sputtering slightly, but still giving off iced air. 

Duo sat up, pushing the slightly damp blankets off his body. "Hey, do you know what's for breakfast today?" 

"I think you missed breakfast by about twenty minutes. You might be able to get something out of the kitchen, but they're not serving any more." 

The loud, energetic boy stood up, stretching his arms above his head and yawning, thin and cat-like in his heavy, black sweat pants. "Alright. I guess I'll just head off to the Merry Land of Stainless Steel then." 

Wufei felt his body reacted to those rippling muscles, every inch of him wondering what it felt like to touch the God of Death. He mind reeled slightly, recalling the way his name sounded dripping from Duo's tortured lips. Heero really doesn't know how lucky he is. I would give a lot to have such a tempting treasure. 

Duo took a clean pair of blue slacks out of his dresser and grabbed a white shirt. On the weekends they didn't have to wear their uniforms as long as their outfits went along with the school's dress code- black or blue slacks, a white dress shirt, and a tie of some sort, always finished with a pair of shiny, well-kept black dress shoes. 

After the boy dressed and left, Wufei sat alone for a while, looking outside at the rain that fell. It was so dark out it almost looked like night. No one would guess it was ten-thirty in the morning. The time ticked slowly by as he waited for something to come up. Maybe he would go down to the gym and work out. After that little run around last night he was feeling more than a little under trained. Just as the pilot stood to leave, the computer's mechanical voice called to him , "You have one new message." 

He hurried back to the lap top and type in his pass word. The message came up under the subject "DUO". Maybe I shouldn't check it. It could be from Heero. Yes, it could be from Heero, and it could also have the coding in it. Without another second's hesitation he pushed the enter key and watched as the message came up. 

It was an odd message, almost like it should have been a code, but it wasn't. Unless Heero and Duo had another code he didn't know about. But that would be pointless. The "letter" said: 

DUO- 

JUST CHECKING UP ON YOU. REMEMBER WHAT I SAID, LITTLE ONE. ONE WRONG STEP… 

H.Y. 

Very strange, Wufei thought. That is defiantly an interesting if not cryptic message. I wonder- 

"I grabbed you a sandwich. Didn't know if you'd eaten yet," Duo said, bursting in through the door, his arms full of sandwiches, sodas, and cookies. "Also got you some- Hey, is that the assignment?" The braided pilot dropped the food on his bed and walked over. 

"No. It's from Heero. It was addressed for you, but I thought there might be an explanation for the delay in it so I checked it. Sorry." The Chinese youth studied his friend's face as he looked at the note. Duo grew slightly pale, the yellowing bruise standing out sorely against his otherwise unblemished skin. "What's that mean? Is it a code?" 

Duo was silent. "Yeah," he said finally. "It's just a little 'love ya' thing from Heero." 

"What did he say?" 

"Just told me to be careful and that he, um, loved me. Nothing too important, just like he said, checking up on me and the mission." Duo was rambling more than usual. Well, maybe not rambling, exactly, but his words were more rushed than usual. Like he was trying to get them all out before he forgot what it was he was suppose to say. 

"Aren't you going to e-mail him back?" Wufei asked as Duo's index finger hovered over the delete key. 

Shinigami nodded, still looking pale. "Oh, sure." He hit 'reply' and typed in a quick message: 

heero-   
i didn't forget, don't worry. i love you. see you soon.   
love   
duo 

and sent it. He then moved back to his bed and sat down, picking up the cookies. He opened the package and looked at them for a second before setting them on his night table. "Guess I wasn't as hungry as I thought I was," he said with a small, forced laugh. 

He got no reply. Shenlong's pilot was too absorbed in his own thoughts to really concern himself with Duo's false cheerfulness. Well, he mused, I guess that could have been a friendly 'I love you'. Maybe I just read it wrong. But it sure did sound more like a threat… 

"Hey, Wu, you want your sandwich?" 

I could always bring it out now while he's still shaking over that letter. Maybe then he won't be able to hide so much of what he's thinking from me. Wufei turned towards his partner, a set, determined expression on his face. "Duo, we need to talk. Now. And don't you dare say you're busy." 

The braided boy only sat there, his arm extended in offering of the sandwich, his eyes confused and a little nervous. He dropped his hand. "What about this time?" 

"Those dreams you keep having." Duo didn't react. "There was something else I didn't want to mention, but I think I should. Just answer me one question first." 

"Shoot." 

Bet you'd never say that to Heero, he thought, amused. "Are you and Heero having problems?" 

"Not really. Why?" Duo seemed actually more collected since he popped that question which was plenty enough reason for Wufei to think he was lying. 

"Because at night, when you start talking in your sleep-" 

Duo paled noticeably. 

"-you also say Heero's name. I don't mean to pry into your business, I 'm just concerned. That letter didn't sound very 'I love you' to me, Duo." 

He paled even more. 

"I'll ask you again, are you and Heero having problems?" 

************************ 

Duo couldn't think of a single thing to say. Wufei had him trapped, unless he came up with something really quick. He could just imagine what his partner would say if he told him the truth: 

"Well at least he knows how to keep you in line," or "You were looking at me? Why?" 

_"If you do _anything,_ you little slut, you are going to be so sorry."_

The silence stretched out until neither of them could take it any more, the tension building to maximum heights. Finally, Duo opened his mouth, not quite sure what would come out. 

"We had a fight last week before we left." 

Wufei studied his eyes carefully then lifted a hand, brushing his finger tips lightly over the bruised cheek. "And this? You didn't get hurt falling, did you?" 

Duo pulled away from that touch. It was strange. He always thought that if the Chinese boy ever touched him he would melt, but just the opposite happened. His insides turned to stone and he felt slimy and dirty where those soft, clean fingers had been. Without answering the question he stood up and walked over to the window and watched the lightening for a minute, silence enveloping the room, only this time it was not heavy and thick, it was cold and understanding. 

****************** 

The silence answered all other questions Wufei might have had. The two stayed in that silence for nearly five minutes, neither breathing too deeply because it might add sound to the room. While Duo stayed with his thoughts on the other side of the room, Wufei contemplated dangerous ones of his own. 

How hard would it be to walk over there and wrap my arms around him? How hard would it _really_ be? To just let him know that I'm here, that I do care for him? Then, another thought crossed his mind briefly- Duo had uttered his name during those dreams, too. A burning desire to ask over took the boy and was forceful enough to even make the silence seem unimportant. 

"Duo," his voice sounded hollow and so loud in the emptiness, "why did you say my name last night? What did you dream about?" 

There was no immediate response. Then a low voice came from the still figure, "I was only dreaming. It didn't mean anything." 

Wufei stood easily, the understanding gone now and fogged with questions. "But what was the dream about? Why was I there?" 

********************* 

You were him, Duo thought stiffly. You were him in my dream and it worked out just like it always did, just like it is. You lied to me, like he does. You looked at me with his cool blue eyes. You hurt me, the same way he hurts me. And I let you. I let you. 

"I dream is about whatever I'm thinking about when I go to sleep. I honestly don't remember what that particular one was about." 

"You have a lot to think about, don't you?" 

Duo felt a gentle hand rest on his arm, pulling him easily around to face the slender boy. Deep, onyx eyes studied him with such an intensity it could only be rivaled by Heero's anger. 

"Duo," he said in a near whisper, "don't run from me." 

Before Duo's foggy mind could even process the words, Wufei's arms were around him, holding him close. He felt warm hands stroking his back as velvety lips met his own dry ones. He was too shocked to respond immediately, but when his mind caught up with his body it was wonderful. 

The braided pilot draped his arms around his affection's slim waist, tasting his sweet lips and the faint flavor of maple syrup and blueberries. The world seemed to stop and spin faster at the same time. This was only a dream to him. A sweet dream that would turn into a nightmare soon. 

Wufei broke the kiss when he felt like his lungs would burst from lack of oxygen. He began to trail light kisses down the other boy's jaw and stopped for a moment to suck gently at the spot where his jaw and ear lobe met. 

Duo moaned with pleasure, rubbing his hands hard against the Chinese pilot's lower back, pushing their bodies closer together, feeling his warmth. God, please don't let this ever end, he thought, dazed as a feeling of peace and perfection stole over his mind, shoving all other emotions and thoughts aside. "Oh, Wufei," he sighed. 

The moment was perfect as their lips met once more, this time open in silent invitation. Wufei took advantage of this, sliding in tongue into the hot cavern of Duo's mouth. He lapped at the other boy's tongue, sparring with him, tasting him. He felt Duo's hands sinking lower ever so slowly, resting eventually on the round globes of his bottom. He moaned into Dou's mouth, allowing himself to be lost in the feeling. 

I love you, Shinigami thought as they held each other. 

************************ 

Duo suddenly felt his hair fall loose as his would-be lover pulled the rubber band out. Fingers massaged his scalp, his hair still slightly damp from not having been taken down since after his shower the previous night. 

Silky locks fell between his fingers as the Shenlong pilot buried both himself and his Duo as deeply in the fall of hair as he could. He loved the feel of Duo's hair and had almost not taken it down, knowing that it must have been a very personal thing for him. He himself almost felt like he was violating a sacred rule by touching it. 

They pulled away from each other for a moment to catch their breath, each boy panting with the heat of their embrace. Violet eyes met black ones, burning into each other with hot passion as need filled any space there may have been left for doubt. 

But as Wufei leaned forward to meet Duo with another kiss, he was suddenly alone. 

Wufei opened his eyes and saw Duo slouched on the bed, his shoulders rolled forward, shaking slightly. "Oh, God, what have I done?" Deathscythe's pilot asked no one in particular. He buried his face in his hands and cried softly. "What have I done?" 

Moving with grace and determination, Wufei walked across the room and took the boy into his arms, sitting beside him on the bed. "You haven't done a thing, koi. You haven't done a thing." Stroking his hair soothingly, he repeated, "You haven't done anything." 

*********************** 

Yes I have. Heero will find out about this. Then what will I do? He'll- he'll kill me. He'll- Duo pulled out of the boy's arms and stood up, his body tense. "No. You're wrong. This is wrong. I- I need to go for a walk." 

Without waiting for a reply, he turned and dashed out of the room, his long hair flowing behind him, as if waving good-bye. 

I have to get away from him. I can't go back there, not like this, not now. What if Heero finds out? What if he already knows? 

_"If you do_ anything, _you little slut, you are going to be so sorry."_

Oh, God, please don't let him find out. Duo walked into the court yard, his mind reeling as he thought about what just happened. 

Wufei had touched him, held him. Wufei had kissed him. It should have been everything he wanted, and it was, but there was always Heero looming over his thoughts. But I am a slut, he thought. I am everything he always tells me I am. I'm a lying, cheating, bitchy little slut. I hope this mission is over soon. 

The rain fell on Duo's face, washing away the tears that had started to stream down his cheeks, soaking his loose hair. Hard gusts of wind swept his thoughts away from him, sending them sailing into the wind. There was a crash of thunder that made the pilot jump slightly, but he did not move otherwise. He only stood there, unable to figure out what was going on in his own mind. All he wanted was to go back inside and fall into the Chinese boy's arms and feel safe again. But surely if he gave into it twice Heero would _have_ to find out. Better if he just stood out side in his humid shower and tried not to think about those soft lips and the sweet taste of blueberries and warm maple syrup… 

********************* 

TWO WEEKS LATER 

********************* 

Wufei looked out the window to the room he was staying in. After Quatre finally got the assignment sent (there had been a computer malfunction) the task had been easily completed. When he and his partner returned to the safe house they were greeted warmly and apologized to on several occasions. Since that day, Wufei had been walking around in some what of a daze, thinking, wincing every time he saw Heero and Duo together, fighting the urge to say something every time Heero yelled at the braided boy, or pushed him away when Duo was only trying to give him a kiss. 

If only he could have stayed that night. I know I could have showed him how wrong it is to let that bastard treat him like that. 

But, there was also a sense of guilt as he watched the proceedings. They were little things. The same little things that all three of the other pilots had seen numerous times. They just always figured it was Heero being shy. They mostly assumed that because Duo kept going back to him, acting like nothing had happened. But something did happen, and now Wufei knew about it. And he felt guilty both for not noticing it before and not doing anything about it now. 

Wufei sighed deeply and stood up, walking slowly towards the door to the huge room. They were presently at Quatre's estate, a little time for recuperation and relaxation. The invitation had been excepted by all four boys when Quatre presented it, no hassle given, not even on Heero's part. 

As he made his way down the stairs, the solemn boy heard his name from the sitting room. The door was partially opened, just enough for him to peek inside. 

"…between you and Wufei and you told me nothing…" 

****************** 

Duo had been sitting by the artificial pond in the back yard, enjoying the smell of the water lilies and watching the hundreds of tadpoles swimming in circles in the clear water. 

Suddenly, he felt a hand land heavily on his sore shoulder. There was a bruise under the fabric of his shirt from an argument he and Heero had gotten into the previous night. The fingers fell roughly on the mark, right on the center on the spot where he was most sore. 

"There you are," Heero's low, angry voice growled. "I've been looking every where for you. We need to talk. Get up." 

Duo did as he was told and was led into the stylish sitting room near the bottom of one of the side stair cases. 

"Sit." 

He complied without a word, settling himself in one of the large arm chairs, his body rigid. 

Heero stood over him. "I think you've been lying to me." 

The braided pilot could feel his heart contract and his stomach tighten with the words. 

"I think you've been lying to me," he repeated. "I asked you what happened between you and Wufei and you told me nothing. But I find that hard to believe. I see the way you glance at him and the way he looks at you when you're not paying attention. You two have been avoiding each other far too much for nothing to have happened. So talk , little one. I'm giving you a chance to tell me the truth. You fucked him, didn't you?" 

"No!" Duo was shocked at the accusation. Yet, all he could think was, He looks at me? "Heero, I swear, we didn't do anything!" 

Heero's hard fist darted out, slamming into his jaw. "Don't lie to me, Duo. You know I hate it when you lie to me!" The dark pilot looked down at the shaking boy, his eyes cold and uncaring, "You always do this, Duo. You lie to me and then you look surprised when I have to punish you. Do you know how much that pisses me off?" 

"Please, Heero," Duo whimpered, "I didn't do anything. We didn't." Heero hit him again. 

"Tell me what happened Duo. If you keep lying to me it will only get worse for you. This is your last chance. You should consider yourself lucky I've been so patient." 

Duo was quiet for a moment. He was thinking. Maybe if I just tell him he'll stop. Maybe… "We kissed," he said quietly. 

"You kissed? As in, you kissed him, or he kissed you?" 

If I say he kissed me, he'll get pissed at Wufei. And he'll just say I'm lying to him again. "I kissed him." 

Heero back-handed him across the face, snapping his head to the side with a painful _crack_ and then looked down at him, shaking his head slowly. "If I didn't know you Duo, I'd think you were intentionally trying to piss me off. Why, after I warned you, did you do that?" 

"I don't know. I just-" 

"You couldn't help it, could you?" Heero's tone suddenly switched from hard and cruel to gentle and caring as he brushed his callused finger's easily over the red spot that had formed where he'd hit his lover. "I love you, Duo. Really, I do. Do you think I would put up with you if I didn't? I don't mean to hurt you." The Wing pilot knelt in front of the defeated boy, resting his hands on Duo's hips lightly. "It's just that you're like a little stray puppy who's finally found a home. You need to be trained and taught how you're suppose to act. Unfortunately, I'm the one who has to teach you and this is how the lesson must be taught." With a light sigh, he stood back up. "We can finish this later." That was the last thing he said before leaving the room and closing the door. 

As soon as his lover was gone, Duo burst into tears. 

********************* 

Wufei slid through the door way that was right next to the sitting room , pressing his back to the wall as Heero walked by, his face set. Oh my God, he thought. 

When the menacing figure was gone, he turned the corner and slowly pushed the sitting room door open. Duo was curled up in the chair, tears streaming down his swollen cheeks, his eyes red and puffy, his knees pulled up to his chest. 

"Duo," he said softly. 

The braided boy's head jerked up quickly at the sound. "What do you want? Leave before he comes back!" His face was red and his eyes were filled with terror more so than the anger his voice portrayed. 

Wufei ignored him and sat on the huge chair, wrapping his arms protectively around his injured friend. He felt his heart pounding with hate for the cruel person who had done this to his Duo. "I'm never leaving, Duo," he whispered, brushing his soft lips over swollen skin. "Never." 

There was a moment of tense silence before Duo relaxed into the embrace, allowing the light, loving kisses to continue down his throat and then back up, eventually finding his mouth. He sighed, submitting to the wonderfully safe feeling of being in his love's arms once more. 

"I love you Duo." 

"I- I love you too, Wufei. But what about Heero?" 

Wufei pulled back a little and looked into large, scared violet eyes, his own black ones soft and searching. "Don't worry about Heero. If he ever does anything or even _says_ he's going to do anything to you, he's the one who'll get a little lesson." He nuzzled against the boy's neck, feeling the silky flesh rub his cheek. "You're my Duo." 

********************** 

Duo enjoyed the feeling of being held, his mind floating peacefully. However, there was a little piece of it that couldn't help but wonder when the little encounter with Heero would take place. 

Tonight most likely, he thought. I hope it goes well. He wrapped his arms around Wufei, letting the offensive thought go. Tonight was so far away. 

THE END? 


End file.
